Thessaly
14 |totalstrength = 103,395 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 7,385 |totalnukes = 20 |score = 0.57 }} Thessalian Constitution =1.) Members= a.) Membership- Membership into Thessaly can be gained in the following manner. Members must first register on the forums. To become a member, they Will be subject to a questioning stage. Not all applicants will be approved. The applicant will be told the reason Upon their own request. once masked, they May be subject to enroll in the academy or challenge the entrance exam. b.) Freedoms- All members have the following Freedoms: • Freedom to apply for any position in the alliance (at the emperor's descretion) • Freedom to self-expression, so long as it doesnt endanger the alliance or any members. • Freedom to Withfraw membership from Thessaly, assuming the member doesnt owe any debts to the alliance and is not leaving in a time of war =2.) The Imperial Offices= a.) Emperor- The head of state, government and the alliance shall be the Emperor of the Alliance. The Emperor must approve all DoW's, treaties, and other items at that level. However, the emperor may be impeached by a unanimous vote of the Ministry and a popular vote of The People (defined as 60%+1). The Emperor is charged with setting the overall goals and visions of the Alliance, overseeing the Ministry, affirming or vetoing legislation, protecting the Alliance from outside forces, maintaining the organization of the alliance, and acting as its chief representative and diplomat. The Emperor also appoints Ministers, creates new offices and departments. The emperor may do as he thinks is the best for the alliance, as long as they do not infringe on rights of the citizenry or a threat to freedom, this charter, and the alliance as a whole. =3.) The Ministry= a.) The Ministry- The Ministry consists of the Ministers of Govt. and their respective departments. Each dept. shall be headed by the Ministers, who are appointed by the emperor. b.) Impeachment- The ministers may only be impeached by command of the Emperor. c.) Laws- The ministry may also as one body, create laws with imperial approval. D.) Offices and Responsibilities- There is no requirement to have all the offices below filled, though it is highly suggested. Even if the office itself does not exist, than the respective Ministry must still provide the services of the office if it did so exist, for the Ministry shall be responsible. The ministries shall be the following: The Ministry of the Internal Affairs - Shall deal with the internal policy of the alliance. • Technology and Trade -Responsible for overseeing tech deals and trades • Recruitment-Responsible for the recruitment of potential members and their entrance into the alliance. • Bank- In charge of all monetary affairs. Makes sure that the alliance is always prepared, monetary wise. The Minister of Internal Affairs may appoint a deputy who will act as minister in their abcence. The Ministry of Defense -Shall deal with the Military affairs of the alliance. Headed by the Minister of Defence, they shall establish formal armed forces. Under them are the following offices: • Armed Forces: Oversees the battalions and organizes the army in general • Military Communication: Makes sure that all allies and govt. officers are aware of the current military situation. Each Battalion will be headed by a Commander appointed by the Minister of Defence. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs -Shall deal with the Foreign Affairs of the alliance. It will be headed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Foreign Affairs’ offices are: • Diplomat Office -appoints and trains Diplomats who in turn manage Thessalainian Embassy's here and abroad. f.) Appointment- Ministers are appointed to their position by the emperor, and leave under his discretion. g.) Emergency Powers- The three Ministers have emergency powers to eject any member from the Federation, below the rank of Minister. The Minister must post Detailed Reason for the expulsion in the Tavern and present evidence. The expulsion may be overturned within twenty-four hours by the other two Ministers or anytime by the Emperor. =4.) New Laws and Voting Procedures= a.) Voting- All laws and agreements must be approved by the Emperor, 2/3 of the ministry. If the law, or object in question, fails to pass a egeneral vote amongst the present gov, It will be considered to have failed, but may be brought up again at a later time. No law may be passed without the Emperor's approval b.) Disbandment- The Emperor may Disband the alliance at any time but must give a 1 week warrning to all members of the disbandment. =5.) Inactivity or Stepping down= a.) Inactivity or Stepping down- If a govt. official has been found inactive, without prior warning, for more than 3 weeks. Then: *if it is a Minister, a new one shall be appointed. *if it is a director, a new one shall be appointed. b.) Excused absences- However, if they give an excused absence for longer than 1 week, than a deputy, or trusted member, with their approval (or the emperor, if unavailable) shall step in. The same is for during crisis or wartime situations, or if the official is stepping down. The only difference is that the emperor may name an heir. =6.) Amendments= a.) Amendments- Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Tavern. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 2 Days but no more than 1 week h. If a reasonable majority of the voting member nations voice support for the amendment before the 1 week time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the majority before the time limit is reached the motion will fail. =7.) Approval= a.) Approval- This charter must be approved by the current government and general populace to become the charter. Signed: The Keeper - Emperor Chief - Minister of Foreign Affairs NoMutantAlloud - Minister of Internal Affairs Category:Thessaly